


Shiver

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, He's a sap pot for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: She never felt warmer then in his jacket





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> It's just some stupid fluff

He was close… _too close too close…_

Ryker closed her eyes, leaning forward a bit as Arsen’s hands moved going from her waist to her hair, moving the ink black strands away from her neck to place little light kisses along the nape of her neck. Ryker could only just barely manage to hold in a sigh, hold in a moan, but she could not stop the shiver that rippled through her at the feeling of his mouth along her skin.

“Ryker..? You okay? Are you cold?”

His breath creeped along her skin, the worry in his voice lacing through her heart and tugging at her chest.  

He was always so worried about her… It made her heart ache with emotion to know he worried so about her.

His mouth moved, trailing sweet little  kisses over her skin, until he was nestled into the crook of her neck, nuzzling lightly into her. Every movement he made, every time his lips brushed along her body sent goosebumps up her arms and along her spine, a warm hazy feeling of affection for the man who was wrapped around her building in her chest. She didn’t trust her mouth, didn’t trust her words to not fuck it up, so she shook her head.

“Here… Take my jacket.”

Ryker’s eyes snapped open, turning around and blinking up at him as he pulled away from her. She could only watch as he slide off his jacket, little puffs of white escaping past his lips as he pulled the heavy cloth around her.

It smelled like him, and even as she retorted she could feel her fingers digging into the cloth.

“But You’re gonna be cold.”

His chuckle ran over her, heating her faster then any jacket could ever hope to. He moved, reaching out to pull her close again. His lips found hers,all heat and warmth and affection, and she could not help her little moan of disappointment when he pulled away.

“It’s fine… I’ll just take this as a promise to warm me up later.”


End file.
